Saving Bella
by jessiewynne
Summary: Callie and Arizona find something they didn't even know they needed. Will it make them stronger, or tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Saving Bella

**Author: jessiewynne**

**Pairings: **Mostly Callie/Arizona, but Cristina/Owen, Mark/Lexie, Derek/Meredith are also present.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Grey's Anatomy, unfortunately.

**Summary:** Callie and Arizona find something they didn't even know they needed.

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfic ever, so I hope I can do Calzone justice. Reviews are always appreciated, but please any critism needs to be constructive.

"No Mommy."

The words came out, barely a whisper as the woman's hand came down across her naked legs. The five year old girl didn't even cry anymore, she was too used to dealing with the beatings, the ones that her mother never seemed to remember in the morning. That was really the only part that confused her.. Her mother would cry and gather her close when she saw the bruises, holding her gently as she kissed each one to make her feel better. She would tremble at the touches, tired and confused at this side of her mom. That's when the tears would come because even though she knew better than to believe, a little sliver of hope would worm its way into her heart.

She had once been a very beautiful child, though no one would know now. The big bruises showed deep purple on her caramel skin. Her once beautiful raven curls fell down lank and dull against her round face. Everything about this child screamed latina...at least until she opened her eyes. The little ones eyes were the bluest blue that showed brightly again the darker tones of her face. At just a glance one could fall in love with these eyes, but if you looked a little closer you would probably be troubled by the incredible sadness in them. Of course no one ever looked that close...

Callie and Arizona sat in the cafeteria eating lunch with Mark, Cristina, Teddy, and Meredith talking about Bailey's latest case.

" No, she'll have to do a Whipple..." Cristina was saying excitedly.

Meredith shook her head slightly, a small smile on her face, " You're just saying that cause you want in on the surgery Cristina."

Callie and Arizona exchanged a mocking shocked look at Meredith and said, " No...really?" at the same time.

Teddy gave Cristina an exasperated look, " I thought you were hard core Cardio Yang?"

Cristina had the grace to look slightly ashamed before grinning unabashedly, " Yeah, well you go find me a good surgery, my Cardio goddess, and I'll be happy to give up on the Whipple." She took a couple of bites of her sandwich.

Teddy smiled mischeiviously before looking at Meredith and Mark, " Since Dr. Yang here would rather find her kicks in General Surgery, you two wanna help me with a Heterotopic transplant in twenty?"

Cristina's mouth shot open, the glory of her lunch still present, " A piggy-back transplant?" she mumbled around her food as Mark and Meredith nodded.

Teddy deliberately looked away from Cristina as she adressed the other two surgeans with a smile, " As Dr. Yang so delicately put it, I will be performing a "piggy-back" transplant in an OR two in twenty minutes. Meredith would you please prep Mrs. Dunn in 215 and I'll see you in the OR." She got up to leave before adressing Cristina politely, " Have fun with your Whipple."

Meredith gave Cristina and apologetic look as she rushed to follow Teddy out of the cafeteria, leaving Cristina fuming across from a bemused Callie and Arizona.

Arizona leaned in close to Callie, her lips grazing the Latina's ear as she spoke, " She looks like she's about to blow." Callie shuddered slightly at the hot breath caressing her ear as she looked at her now furiously rambling roommate.

" How the hell could she do that to me? I'm Cristina Yang, I live for Cardio. She could have told me she had a piggy-back. How the hell did you get it?" she said, staring daggers at Sloan."You know what, I'm going to go get that Whipple!"

Callie laughed as Cristina stormed from the table, intent on sweet talking her way onto Bailey's surgery. She looked at her girlfriend, who was eating a strawberry from her fruit salad, and thought of what she wanted to sweet talk her way into. Slowly she dropped her hand to the blonde's thigh, tracing circles on the inside of it as she spoke to Mark.

"So Mark, how's everything going with Lexie? You two seem to be doing well, considering everything that happened with Sloane." She was the epitome of innocence as she moved her finger up a little higher on Arizona'a thigh.

Arizona had stopped tuning in to conversation as soon as she felt Callie's hand on her thigh. She tried to supress the need that came with those caresses as she focused on what Mark was saying, barely hiding a groan as Callie's ministrations moved up higher.

Mark smiled at the mention of his girlfriend, though it faltered slightly at the mention of his daughter, " We're doing good, we've decided that painting the bathroom that color would be a bad idea..."

Callie listened to Mark ramble about domesticated life with Lexie, a smile in place though it was getting increasingly difficult to concentrate on what he was saying as she could feel the heat coming from Arizona's center through her scrubs. She moved her touch higher still, coming to rest on her mound through her scrubs. She circled her hand slowly, pressing the heel of her hand in just a bit.

Arizona gasped audibly and bit back a groan as she felt a rush of heat liquid pool between her thighs. She glared at Callie for a second before standing up suddenly, causing Callie's hand to drop from it's resting place on her lap. Well, resting might not be the right word, she thought with a grin even as she felt the aching need to feel her girlfriend inside of her. She looked at the handsome man across the table and gave him a winning smile, " Sorry Mark," she grabbed Callie's hand to pull her up, " I need Dr. Torres for a quick consult." She pulled Callie with her as she began to leave.

Callie groaned at the heat under her hand even as she kept up the innocent conversation with Mark. She smiled broadly as Arizona stood up, knowing she had won. She got up when her girlfriend tugged on her hand, giving Mark a grin as she followed her girlfriend to the nearest on-call room.

**Author's Note: **Let me know if this is worth continuing guys. I know where I want it to go and I might just continue it anyway but I would like your opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Saving Bella

**Author: jessiewynne**

**Pairings: **Mostly Callie/Arizona, but Cristina/Owen, Mark/Lexie, Derek/Meredith are also present.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Grey's Anatomy, unfortunately.

**Summary:** Callie and Arizona find something they didn't even know they needed.

**Warning: **Yes there are girl on girl love scenes. If you don't like it, don't read it. :)

**Author's Note: **First to answer a question, yes it will have some hurt/angst in it, especially in the beginning, but it is largely about romance and friendship. Since I could only pick two, I have changed it to Romance/Hurt and Comfort. Thanks for all the reviews guys. I don't know how often I will be able to update but here's a little something for tonight.

Mrs. Julia Wiley, known larely as just "Momma J" throughout the trailerpark, was on her way home from the grocery store. Her blonde hair was no-nonsense short, as was she, no-nonsense that was. She was the caretaker of most all of the kids in Hollow's Bend. They were almost all scruffy troublemakers like their parents, yet Momma seemed to be able to keep them in line. She had that hard look about her, one that tells you she's seen too much in her life and has weathered through. As she often did, she looked across the yard to the Coleson's house. All the windows were dark, usually a good sign, it meant that bitch had finally passed out somewhere and left that child be. She felt a pang as she thought of what that little angel endured night after night. One might be inclined to stop it, yet that poor baby had begged Momma to let it be for now. So she did, she had to keep the trust of that little one if she was going to be able to help.

As she turned to walk the distance to her own house, she heard a ragged cough. She turned and caught movement on the ground by the steps of the Coleson's trailer. Realizing what had made that horrible sound, the slight blonde dropped the grocery bags and quickly but quietly made her way over. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight of the little one. She had curled onto her side in the fetal position, her arms close to her chest, one leg curled in, the other sticking out at an awkward angle. The scantily clad little girl hard obvious nail marks across her tiny legs, leaving little trails of blood that ran dark red onto the grass. Carefully, trying desperately not to wake Mrs. Coleson, she moved to the girl's side and bent down to lift her up, being very careful of her leg. Running her fingers gently through her hair, she gasped as they came away wet. " Jesus Maddie, what has she done to you?" she whispered heatedly, her eyes beginning to water. Her little chest was barely moving as she struggled to breath. She stood there for just a moment, anger overtaking her before she made her way back to her trailer, careful not to jostle the still unconscious child. As she stepped inside, she laid Maddie down on the sofa and picked up the phone, praying that it wasn't to late to save her, " Hey, no it's Julie. Listen I need you to come and get me. No, it has to be now, as quick as you can. I have to get to Seattle Grace Hospital..."

...

Arizona opened the door to the on-call room and pulled Callie inside, turning to push the Orthopedic surgeon against it roughly. She buried her face in Callie's neck, kissing and licking the side as she locked the door behind them. " That was mean Calliope," she mumbled against the Latina's neck, sinking her teeth into the fragile skin of her earlobe, earning a moan from Callie. As she felt the taller woman's hands reach for the hem of her scrubs, she leaned back to catch the wandering hands, lacing her fingers through Callie's to stop her, " No, no, no Calliope. You just put me through hell in that cafeteria." She brought their joined hands up over Callie's head, catching them both with one hand as she moved the other to rest on the warm skin of the other's woman's stomach. The teased the skin lightly with her nails as she leaned forward, the latina's chocolate colored eyes narrowing slightly as she came close to her lips, barely touching before moving to to rest lightly on her ear as she whispered, " Now it's my turn."

Callie moaned slightly at Arizona's low words. She knew she had been asking for trouble when she had felt up the blonde at the lunch table, but she couldn't seem to help herself when Arizona was around. It didn't matter where or when, if she was within touching distance, Callie couldn't keep her hands off of her. She had to now though, apparently, which would be next to impossible but she knew Arizona could be very foreful when she wanted to. She couldn't contain the moan of pleasure as Arizona gently teased her nipple through the fabric of her scrubs as she scraped her teeth lightly over that sweet spot on Callie's neck. As tried to free her hands unconsciously to bring her woman closer, Arizona stopped, an amused look on her face as she forced Callie's hands back against the door. Callie whimpered at the loss of contact, making her ache, " Arizona...please baby."

Arizona prided herself on being a strong, capable woman, but one look at her beautiful lover's face as she begged nearly made her come. She leaned forward and captured Callie's lips feverishly, biting down on the Latina's full bottom lip to gain entry with her tongue. They licked each other slowly, need burning in both women to have the same action mimicked below. The slowly burning kisses soon gave way to demand as they fought each other for dominance. Arizona snaked her hand up Callie's shirt to one lace covered breast, kneading it slowly as she rolled the nipple between her fingers. Their breathing grew ragged as Callie moaned, reluctantly giving up control as she pulled away to breathe.

Arizona herself had to catch her breath before laying her lips once more on Callie's, nibbling her lips lightly, teasing. Callie growled in frustration and want as she glared at the smaller woman. Arizona grinned at Callie, immensely enjoying the hold she had over her lover. Sighing dramatically she relented, releasing Callie's hands for a moment to pull the woman's scrub top over her head. Reaching behind the woman, she quickly unclasped the black lacy bra. Taking Callie's hands again she put them against the door along Callie's sides, " Don't move." she ordered quietly. Arizona took a moment to appreciate her lover's naked breasts. Groaning aloud, she moved forward to trail her tongue along the side of her breast, barely touching. She cupped the other in her hand, loving the weight as she finally took Callie's nipple into her mouth. No longer gentle she sucked on the taut peak, her other hand kneading Callie's other breast.

Callie moaned loudly, having to force her hands back against the door as she let Arizona have control. As Arizona bit down on her nipple, her hands flew into the woman's hair, threading through the golden locks to hold the woman at her breast. She felt Arizona smile against her skin as she moved to the other breast, lavishing the same attention onto it. Callie tugs roughly on her hair to bring her back up, fusing her mouth to the blonde's, tasting her greedily. Arizona groans and leans into the kiss, her hand trailing down to the drawstring of Callie's scrub pants, scraping her nails over the woman's soft stomach. She pulls away from the kiss breathlessly only to have Callie trail kisses down her jaw and onto her neck, sucking roughly on the soft skin there.

Having finally gotten the drawstring untied, she quickly slips her hand down and into the matching black panties Callie was wearing. She slid one finger into Callie's center and moaned, " God, Calliope, you're so damn wet...". She heard Callie whimper as she slid another finger into her soaked folds, sliding in and out gently. Her hands slid uselessly to her sides as she bit her lip and surrendered to her lover completely. Arizona smiled widely, using her free hand to pull Callie's head down for a searing kiss. She stilled her hand for a moment as she pulled away moving to her ear once more to whisper softly, " Mmmmm I love hearing you moan for me. I love how wet you are right now. I should just leave yo..." She didn't even get to finish the sentence as Callie growled, " Don't you dare, Arizona Robbins. I need you inside of me...please...make me come."

That raspy plea undid her as she pulled out her fingers. Before Callie could protest, she dropped to her knees, pulling Callie's pants down with her. She offered her lover a lazy smile as she leaned forward, pressing her open mouth over Callie's center, teasing her tongue against the lace panties. Callie moaned loudly, bringing her hands up to touch her breasts. Arizona could smell her love's desire for her, it was too much. She quickly snatched off the panties, pulling one of Callie's legs over her shoulder as she drove her tongue into Callie's dripping center, causing her Latina lover to cry out. Callie had to brace herself against the door as her legs buckled, Arizona sliding one hand to cup her bare ass to keep her upright.

Arizona continued with lazy strokes of her tongue up and down Callie's slit, circling around her lover's clit. Callie moaned in frustration, Arizona not being where she needed her to be, " Please baby, I need you...inside...NOW!" The last came out as a jagged cry as Arizona stabbed deeply with her tongue, bringing her free hand up to deftly slide in two fingers to pump furiously. That's all it took for Callie as she was hit with her orgasm hard, fisting her hands in Arizona's hair to keep her there. Arizona kept thrusting and licking Callie, riding out her orgasm until she felt Callie go limp. Pulling out of her lover, she rose to rest her forehead against Callie's, pressing a sweet kiss to her lover's lips with a smile, " I love you."

Callie leaned against the door trying to catch her breath as the orgasm subsided. She offered her lover a lazy grin as she returned her kiss, moaning slightly as she tasted herself on the blonde, " I love you too." Recovered for the most part, she leaned forward, capturing her lover's lips with a smile, " I think it's my turn." As her hand played with the hem of Arizona's scrub shirt, she heard a very unwelcome sound. Arizona turned her head to look at her beeper before turning back to Callie with a smile, "Guess not. Another time then?" Turning, she unlocked the door and fairly skipped down the hall, offering Callie one last grin of pure satisfaction as she got on the elevator.

**Author's Note: **This was my first written love scene, I'm not sure I'm happy with it. Oh well. As always I would love to hear what you guys think so review, review, review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Saving Bella

**Author: jessiewynne**

**Pairings: **Mostly Callie/Arizona, but Cristina/Owen, Mark/Lexie, Derek/Meredith are also present.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Grey's Anatomy, unfortunately.

**Summary:** Callie and Arizona find something they didn't even know they needed.

**Warning: **Themes of Abuse.

**Author's Note: **Sorry this took so long everyone, I have a lot going on right now, but at least you guys got a longer chapter out of it :)

Arizona entered the Pit through the double doors, a wide grin plastered across her face as she fairly skipped into the room. Teddy was at the front desk, so Arizona went over and placed her elbows on the desk, smiling sweetly at her blonde friend. She and the cardiac surgeon had become fast friends not long after Teddy had arrived at Seattle Grace, Arizona having made it her business to make life a little easier for the woman. Teddy looked up from the chart she was working on, smiling a little curiously at Arizona. She knew the happy-go-lucky blonde was generally in a good mood, but something about her being this happy was suspicious.

"And what's put you in such a cheerful mood Dr. Robbins?" Teddy asked, eyes widening slightly as she considered a possibility, "You and Torres didn't go a round in the on-call room again did you?" Teddy just chuckled and shook her head as Arizona's smile got impossibly wider and she seemed to bounce up and down in place.

She heaved a mock disgusted sigh, "Don't you guys get in on enough at home? Seriously one of these days you two are gonna break something. I just hope it isn't each other."

Arizona gave a tinkling laugh , "I really hope not, as I tend to enjoy our sexy time. Besides I don't think you can break someone from too much sex..." She placed her finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, I'm sure Mark thought that once too." Teddy said, reminding her of the time Lexi _had_ literally broken Mark during sex.

They both shared a laugh before Arizona said, "True, but we don't exactly use the same equipment to..."

"Whoa!" Teddy said, interrupting her, "Way too much information." Arizona giggled a little at her friend's discomfort. As their mirth subsided Teddy asked, "What are you doing here anyway?"

The blonde shrugged slightly, "Owen paged me, though I'm not sure where he..." she left off as Owen came out of Trauma One, his face a mask of pure fury. Her smile faded slightly as he came up to her, concern immediately taking up residence.

Dr. Owen Hunt was not a man known to anger easily, and unless Cristina pissed him off, he was generally very nice and fun to be around, so it was not a good omen of things to come that he was angry. Teddy stood up behind the desk, the paperwork forgotten as she fought the urge to comfort and calm Owen. He wasn't hers, she needed to remember that, so she only asked calmly, "Owen, are you alright?"

Owen barely took the time to shake his head before coming up to face Arizona, stonily silent. Something about that page is serious, Arizona thought to herself, "You paged me Dr. Hunt?"

"I did, Dr. Robbins. I have a situation that needs your immediate attention." He beckoned her to follow him with a hand, so she walked behind him until they reached the door. The blinds had been pulled down over the windows in the room, so she couldn't see what was ahead as Owen stopped short, hand resting on the door handle, and turned to address her quietly, "I need you to prepare yourself Arizona..."

The use of her first name caught her attention because normally he would never use anything other than her title of doctor to address her during a case. That alone told the blonde that whatever lay behind this door was indeed serious. He continued on in a grave tone, "There's a little girl in this room, she's only five years old, her name is Madison Coleson. The women who brought Maddie in are her neighbor, Mrs. Wiley, and Mrs. Wiley's sister so when you see this, don't jump to conclusions like I did." His voice shook a little with shame at the admission, "I want to warn you before you go in her, Arizona, it's bad, it's really bad."

Arizona put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and offered a small smile, "What happened Owen?"

Owen shook his head with a disgusted sigh and ran a hand down his face. He started to turn the handle, but moved to speak to her once more, "I just...I can't. Talking about it...it just makes it worse...more real you know? You'd better see for yourself." He opened the door quietly.

Arizona blanched at the sight that greeted her, all thoughts of the last half hour of bliss with Callie forgotten as she saw the still form of Madison Coleson for the first time. The little girl lay unconscious on the hospital bed, a needle for the iv stuck in her arm. From the way the girl's chest was moving, she could tell the little girl had trouble breathing. Long black curls framed a small face covered in what Arizona could tell were bruises. Her full lips had a cut down the side, a crusted trail left down to her chin where it had been bleeding. Eyes trimmed in thick, dark lashes lay closed as if she were only sleeping, one was purple and had already started to swell. A white bandage was wrapped around the small girl's head, a dark red blotch on the side from what was obviously a still bleeding head wound. Someone has beaten this girl, Arizona thought, and badly from what little she could see of her, her body covered by a thick, wool blanket.

Arizona vaguely wondered who had covered her in a blanket before her eyes found the two women standing in the corner of the room. Fury boiled up in her stomach before she remembered what Owen had said about jumping to conclusions. She took a moment to collect herself as she took in the sight of the women. One, a black haired beauty, stood with a hand on the other woman's arm comfortingly. She was rather calm, though little of that could be said for the slight blonde next to her. The short, blonde, woman had a pained look on her face and could not seem to tear her eyes from Maddie. This must be the neighbor, Arizona thought to herself absently as she walked forward.

She went slowly to the side of the bed, nodding at Lexi, who was standing next to the young girl holding one of her hands. "Grey. Present." she said quietly to the younger Grey sister. Lexi looked up as Arizona came over, bringing up a shaking hand to swipe at the tears that had slid silently down her cheek. She nodded and spoke, likewise quietly, to Arizona to present the case, "Madison Coleson, five year old caucasian female, proposed victim of physical abuse. Contusions present on the face, abdomen, arms, and legs. Possible subdural hematoma, but she will need a CAT scan to confirm. Ligature marks are also present on the legs, and we will need x-rays to confirm but we also think she may have a broken leg as well. No diagnostic tests have been performed, though we are giving her fluids and a low dose of codeine for the pain."

"Thank you, Dr. Grey. Let's get this blanket off of her and have a look." she said, grasping one side of the blanket, Lexi the other. As they gently lifted it off of Maddie, Arizona heard someone gasp as she looked at the girl. Realizing the sound came from herself, she had to blink back tears as she looked down at Maddie's barely clothed form. Bruises covered the child's arms and chest, a particularly nasty one covered her side. Angry red nail marks slid across both dark legs, which were also covered with the dark bruises. Her right leg stuck out a little oddly, probably broken, and she had more dried blood on her legs from the scratches.

Heaving in a shuddering breath she took the stethescope from around her neck, placing it gently on Maddie's chest to listen to her heartbeat, "Heart rate is elevated and slightly erratic, but that's probably from the codeine we're giving her." She moved the stethescope down a little onto her abdomen, "Breath sounds are shallow and forced, but even." She was mostly speaking to herself, but also absently giving the other doctors in the room the information. She gently palpated her abdomen with her free hand, "A possible collapsed lung, we may have to intubate." Moving her hands to the girl's side, she placed them lightly over the large bruise, probing gently. " Definate cracked rib, possibly broken." She looked over at the brunette doctor, "Dr. Grey get her changed into a hospital gown, try not to move her too much, we don't want to irritate the breaks."

She glanced back at Maddie's face once more, suddenly struck speechless for a moment. This little girl looked so much like her Calliope it was frightening and heartbreaking. It was like looking at the woman she loved lying broken in this hospital bed instead of a helpless little girl. Arizona felt like her heart might stop, so she looked away from Maddie's face. She looked down instead to the mess that was Maddie's leg.

As much as she hated it, she would have to have Callie look at this leg. Her Calliope loved children with a fierce protectiveness, like a lioness with her cubs. This was going to eat her away inside. Ever since Mr. Clark had come into the hospital on the shooting spree, they had finally come together on the subject of kids, even going as far to screen potential fathers at the donor's office. She still remembered that day not so long ago.

_3 months earlier_

"Oooh look, this one has a PhD in Astrophysics," said Callie excitedly.

Arizona laughed, "Not really sure I want our daughter to be a scientist..."

Callie looked over at Arizona with a slightly awed expression, "You want to have a little girl?" She still wasn't used to this whole idea of actually having kids with Arizona. She never thought after they broke up, that they would ever be able to have this discussion and look at them now, in a sperm bank, screening potential fathers.

Arizona looked shy for a moment, biting her lip before answering, "Well, I'll be happy no matter what but I would love to have a beautiful, dark skinned, black haired, little girl who looks just like you." She looked away from Callie, slightly embarrassed at the admission.

Callie smiled warmly and reached over to capture her lover's chin in her hand and turn so she was looking into Arizona's eyes. She leaned over to catch her love's lips with her own, smiling against her mouth. She moved to nuzzle Arizona's ear with her lips before whispering, "And I want a little girl with fair skin, blonde hair, and endless blue eyes."

Arizona pulled away, laughing as she entwined her fingers loosely through Callie's, "Well I don't think we'll get both of those in the first shot, and with your dominant genes I do believe, my darling Calliope, that my dream will come true before yours." She rubbed her nose lightly against Callie's, then turned back to the files they were studying.

Callie's breath caught as her name fell from the blonde's lips, as it always did, making her think of things best left for when they could be alone. She was in awe of what they were doing. Months ago she never believed that this would ever happen. That she would get her happily ever after with the woman that she loved. Now she was and it all seemed like a dream. She couldn't do anything but stare lovingly at Arizona and pray to whomever was listening that it would last.

"Hey, I like this one. He loves to write poetry, play baseball, and he's a doctor of..."

_Back to the present..._

These were the cases that made her believe that she was right to make the decision not to have kids, but she knew that this would never happen to her child. Her and Callie's child, whenever they were blessed with one, would be loved beyond measure. Anyone who tried to hurt such a precious gift would be eaten like by her lovely Amazon. Arizona's heart broke for this little angel. Snapping out of her reverie, she looked over at Owen for the first time since she had entered Maddie's room and said quietly, " Page Dr. Torres."

**A/N** **:** So that took forever to get down on paper, let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Saving Bella

**Author: jessiewynne**

**Pairings: **Mostly Callie/Arizona, but Cristina/Owen, Mark/Lexi, Derek/Meredith are also present.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Grey's Anatomy, unfortunately.

**Summary:** Callie and Arizona find something they didn't even know they needed.

**Warning: **Themes of Abuse.

**Author's Note: **Wow, it's been forever and I apologize sincerely. I've had a lot going on moving into the new house, working two jobs and going to school. There hasn't been time for much else. I hope you guys are satisfied with this for now. I had a little free time and this is what came out. I'm hoping to have another chapter out tomorrow or the day after. I've already started on it, but I've hit writer's block so we'll see. Let me know what you think.

"Just give me the chart…"

The young doctor looked taken aback for a moment before handing Callie the chart, "Dr. Torres I didn't think…" "That's right Dr. Hudson, you didn't think and now I have a patient with a compound fracture in his ulna that I can't re-break and set until he wakes up. What in the world possessed you to give Morphine to Mr. Riker? It says right here in his chart that he is extremely sensitive to pain medication." Callie held up a hand as Dr. Hudson opened her mouth to speak. "There's no excuse for carelessness in this hospital. People die everyday because doctors can't be bothered to check their chart before providing treatment. I will now be personally overseeing this case. As of now, you are no longer on this case. Go find another attending and join their service. Maybe you won't screw it up twice." With that, Callie walked over to the nurse's station and leaned on the counter, leaving a bewildered and stricken Dr. Hudson in her wake. Callie handed one of the nurses the chart with a frustrated sigh, " Mr. James Riker, room 1322. Page me when he wakes up." As the nurse filed away the chart, Callie stiffened, hearing Mark's amused voice approaching her, "Terrorizing interns now? I thought that was my job?" Callie offered a sarcastic grimace as she turned to face her best friend, "It was, but that was before Little Grey started carrying your balls in her purse."

He placed a hand on his chest, feigning hurt even as he noticed the underlying anger in the ortho surgeon's tone. Hey, who ever said he wasn't sensitive? He looked curiously at her before speaking, "Ouch! Well, looks like you're in a fabulous mood. Let's see if I can guess why." Callie shot him a glare and said through clenched teeth, "Leave it alone Mark," but she knew he was like a dog with a bone, he wouldn't quit until he hit the marrow. "Oh no, there aren't too many things that put you in a bad enough mood to harass innocent interns. Let's see." Putting a hand under his chin he stepped back to give her a once-over, " You aren't covered in blood or anything so I doubt it's a bad case. You aren't muttering or yelling in Spanish so it's not the family. You and Blondie have been back together for a while so it's not," He smiled when Callie's lips twitched at the mention of her blonde girlfriend. "Ah so it is Roller Girl who got your panties in a twist. What's the deal, you two seemed to be on the way to bigger and," a very Mark-like smirk appeared on his face, "better things just a little while ago."

When Callie remained silent he laughed, "Ha that's what it is! What happened Cal? She didn't….pound your cake?" Callie actually blushed and looked around frantically as Mark doubled over with laughter, "Could you not inform the whole hospital of your happy little diagnosis Mark." Still laughing, now at Callie's discomfort he said, " You didn't get any? Oh poor sexually frustrated Callie." Callie glared at him and growled, " Not that it's any of your business, but I did "get some"." She paused and said quietly, "She didn't."

The shock must have been apparent on his face because Callie turned and stormed away from the nurse's station, leaving a baffled Mark to follow her in disbelief. As he caught up to her, he grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her into the supply closet, locking the door. " Let me just get this straight. You're pissed off because you got your jollies and she didn't?" Callie just glared at him, getting angry at feeling embarrassed when she shouldn't have to. Mark just hung his head, shaking it slightly, "How the hell we ever became best friends I'll never know. I thought I taught you better than this." Callie looked at him, fresh anger heating her face as she said, "You taught me the Sloan Method, which did not get honored today. You should be pissed off too, it's your legacy at stake here." Mark laughed and offered a cocky grin, " Well, _you _may not have honored it, but" "Oh ew, too much information Mark. I don't need to know what you and Little Grey do in the bedroom." Callie couldn't help but smile as Mark just laughed, " You know, you are more than welcome to…" Whatever perverted idea he was about to suggest was interrupted by the buzz of Callie's beeper. Looking down to read it, she blew past Mark, giving him a smack on the arm, "911, the Pit so you can just throw that sleazy come on you were about to hand me in the trash where it belongs." As she walked towards the Pit she heard Mark call out, " Don't worry, there's plenty more where that one came from." Callie smiled reluctantly and kept walking, "Manwhore."

Meanwhile back in Maddie's room, Arizona was holding the small girl's hand as she waited for Callie. The silence in the room was palpable, no one wanted to talk about this. No one wanted to acknowledge that it was real, that this beautiful little child had been brutally beaten and left alone in the darkness. That would have been rough on an adult, much less a five-year-old child. Owen stood like an avenging angel at the foot of her bed, his face set in angry lines, looking all for the world like he could and would kill anyone that dared to ever again lay a harmful hand on this little girl. Lexi sat across from her gently holding the other hand, tears sliding silently down her face. She should have made Lexi leave, pull herself together, but she didn't have the heart. The small blonde looked pissed, but she was very calm, like she had seen this before. The raven haired woman beside her just patted her hand, but did not look at Maddie, she seemed to be unable to handle the state the child was in for long, but she stood there giving the other woman support.

Since she had to wait on Callie to do much of anything else and she felt helpless, she went over to the petite blonde, a small smile of comfort in place. "What happened Mrs…." The woman didn't look away from Maddie, " Wiley, Julia Wiley." She seemed to collect herself enough to meet Arizona's eyes, " Her mother is an alcoholic. We live in Hollow's Bend, a trailer park about fifteen minutes from here. Maddie there, she's my neighbor. I've lived there my whole life, known Maddie since she was a baby. I take care of most of the kids in the Bend. They call me Momma J." Arizona was getting impatient with the general information, but knew parents, or guardians had difficulty talking about things like this so she let her lead her own way to it.

"Mrs. Coleson is a mean, crazy bitch. She gets drunk pretty much every night and beats this poor child senseless. Every night. Maddie usually comes to me after Mrs. Coleson passes out for the night, covered in bruises. It's not usually this bad. I know what you're gonna ask. Why didn't I call the cops, get someone to do something. In the Bend, there are a lot of drugs and alcohol, a lot of abuse. When you call the cops in for something like that, the kids get taken away, a lot of the time to someplace worse. People don't care about trailer park trash. They just see these kids as trouble, something to get rid of quickly. These are my babies, my family. Most of the time I can intervene before the bad things get too bad. I ran errands tonight, buying groceries and the like and this is how I found Maddie. My poor little angel broken on the front steps." She stopped for a moment to draw in a shuddering breath. "Dr. Robbins, Maddie is a sweet, loving little girl. She asked me not to call in the cops, so I didn't. You see, Mrs. Coleson….she doesn't seem to remember what she does in the morning. I've seen her bring that girl outside, rocking her on the front steps, kissing the boo boos and crying like she didn't know how they got on her baby. I don't know whether she's faking or not but she seems to adore that little girl until she picks up that first drink. She's never beat her this bad before." She turned pleading eyes back to Arizona, willing her to understand.

"Mrs. Wiley, thank you for bringing her in. I don't think she would have made it through the night without being in a hospital. I want you to understand…there are some very serious things wrong with Maddie. I'm really hoping she doesn't have any internal bleeding, but with her rib possibly broken I don't know what it might have punctured. Most of her injuries look superficial, except the leg and her ribs. I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room when my associate gets here so we can run some tests. We have a waiting room right down the hallway, if you and your friend could please wait in there for a little while I promise to come to you as soon as I know exactly what's wrong with her." Momma J looked uncertain for a moment, her eyes landing on Owen. He caught her gaze and said very calmly, "I won't hurt her. She'll be in very good hands with Dr. Robbins here. She's the best." Momma J nodded her head curtly at him once before heading towards the door. She let her hand skim lightly over Maddie's, muttering something softly to the child before leaving the room. Not for the first time, Arizona's eyes filled with unshed tears as she heard that anguished voice, "I'm so sorry babygirl."

She was sure that one sentence would stay with her for the rest of the night.


End file.
